


That Family

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  Anonymous. If requests are open can I request a fluffy (maybe smutty) poly Sam x reader x dean (maybe au like no hunting)? I love your poly ficsA/N: No smut in this one. All the fluff, though.<3





	That Family

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. If requests are open can I request a fluffy (maybe smutty) poly Sam x reader x dean (maybe au like no hunting)? I love your poly fics  
> A/N: No smut in this one. All the fluff, though.<3

Standing at the airport, you had your 11 month old on your hip- every bit her father’s daughter. Her dirty blonde hair left loose, as you loved how naturally wavy it was. Her green eyes currently couldn’t be seen as she was napping on your shoulder, her small hand gripping your shirt. Your hand was being held by your son- his father’s clone. He left his hair shaggy, just like his, which only enhanced his hazel eyes. At 5, he was trying to be as much like his role model as possible. Not that you would argue.

“Mommy?” Came your son’s sweet voice. “Are they gonna be here soon?” He was getting impatient, and you knew exactly how he felt.

You smiled at him. “Soon, Danny.” You assured him, wanting to get away from the strangers taking pictures of you and your kids.

Seeing your husband’s head above the rest, you grinned. Soon, you saw his face and he had a huge grin on it when he saw the three of you. Seconds later, you spotted your other husband, his eyes locked on the sleeping infant on your shoulder. They’d been away for the past two months, so he was eager to hold his baby girl. “ _Daddy_!” Your son yelled, running to him.

Sam laughed, crouching down to scoop him up. “Wow. You got so big!” He said as he moved towards you. “There’s our gorgeous wife.” His eyes were full of love as he kissed you softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Danny scrunched his nose. “Ew.” Sam chuckled as he pulled away. “Gross.”

Dean instantly took Levi from your shoulder, putting her on his chest. “I missed my girls.” He kissed her cheek, and then you.

You smiled. “Well, your girls missed you.”

“Come on, let’s get home before those jerks start stampeding.” Dean groaned, putting his hand on your lower back, his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, the pictures started as soon as we got out of the car.” You sighed.

Dean shook his head. “We’ve been together 8 years, married 6, you’d think by now it wouldn’t be front page news.” He rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Sitting at the breakfast table in one of Sam’s shirts, you sipped your coffee and started to browse the internet. Dean was still sleeping, and Sam was out swimming laps. So, you figured you’d might as well catch up on some world news._

_“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” You groaned, sitting back._

_Your old friend, the head chef, heard you and peaked around the corner. “What’s wrong, doll?” The older male asked._

_You sighed. “Since we went public, people are ridiculous! I mean, I was expecting pictures and all that…but really?” You motioned to the laptop. “What does my old job have to do with anything?” You’d been a cook for them before you started dating 6 months prior. Now you helped out everyone in the house. You didn’t ‘work’ for them anymore, but you did live there._

_“You managed to snag not one, but two, of Hollywood’s hottest men. Both Winchesters.” He pointed out. “It’ll die down soon enough.”_

_“I hope so.” Looking over, you licked your lips. “Need any help, Tony?” You smiled._

_He laughed. “Bored?”_

_Laughing, you shook your head. “I miss our kitchen talks.” He’d always been a kind head chef, but firm._

_“How about you help with lunch. I’m making your favorite.” He grinned when you looked excited.  
_

* * *

Both kids were bathed, and tucked in. Now, it was time for the three of you to just relax. During a normal week, you spent three nights with Dean, three with Sam, alternating. Then, the last night, alternated bi weekly. So, the first week of the month the 7th day might be Sam, so the next would be Dean, going on and on. It worked well since you’d figured that out. It had taken trial and error.

Tonight, however, was a special night. Nights they got back from filming, the three of you curled up into bed together, and cuddled. Understandably, you never had sex with both at the same time. It would have been weird all around in your opinion. That didn’t stop the press from writing about the insane orgies you apparently hosted.

Your head was on Sam’s shoulder, his arm around you, and his hand on your stomach. Your legs were across Dean, one of his hands massaging your foot, the other on your thigh. Just having them home made your world feel more complete. “So, I wanted to talk to you guys.” You smiled.

Sam chuckled, shaking you slightly. “Okay, doesn’t sound bad.” He teased you.

“What’s up, babe?” Dean asked.

“I want to have our last two kids soon.” You told them. Dean’s eyebrows went out. “Hear me out.” This was something you’d thought through, after all. “Not only would it put them close to age, it means that we’d wait less time for us to be able to travel with you. If we wait years before each? That’ll mean longer times with us away from you.”

Dean nodded. “You do have a point there.” You refused to fly when trying, especially once you’d had Danny and were trying with Dean. Flying while pregnant didn’t sound comfortable, and neither did flying with a newborn. “I can agree with that if Sammy can.”

He thought about it. “Well, we will have that press thing for the movie in about 7-8 months. Would you be okay for that time by yourself? After that we’re free for a bit.” Sam added.

Smiling, you looked up at him. “How about we plan to start trying in a couple months? There’s no telling if it would happen right away, and the baby would be due hopefully when you’re done, or close to done.” Of course, they’d fly home to get to you, but they didn’t want to risk missing the birth of any of their kids.

“I think that’s perfect.” Sam agreed, nodding.

“How old do you want them to be when we try for ours?” Dean asked. This was how things went. Things were discussed with all three of you, and planned the three of you.

You thought. “I’d like the same time frame as this one, filming permitting.” Which was always something to consider. “We’ll see what it looks like after we have baby number three.”

Sam leaned down, kissing the top of your head. “I can’t wait.” He grinned. “I love watching you with the kids.”

Hearing Levi crying, you chuckled. “I got it.” Dean grinned, getting up. “I’ll admit. I missed this.” He jogged up the stairs.

Shifting, your head was in his lap. “So, four kids.” You grinned, running your fingers over his scruff. “Life will be insane.”

“In the best way.” He added, looking towards the stairs as Dean came down holding Levi. “What’s up?”

Dean chuckled. “She just wanted to be held.” Levi giggled, looking cute as she leaned on Dean. “I have a feeling this one will pose for the paparazzi.” You and Sam nodded. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s go play.” He moved to lay on his back on the floor with her, the movie simply background noise now.


End file.
